Boxcutters, Guns & the Host Club
by AiSinge13
Summary: What happens when the Host club meets a sexually promiscuous "emo" boy and a trigger-happy girl from the infamous mob family, the Yakuzas? Well, let's just say they get more than they bargained for! This is my first fanfiction so please review!
1. Chapter 1: We Are Who We Are

So, my first fanfiction! Right now I'm rating it T based on language, but it will most likely turn M. All comments and criticisms are accepted and welcome. Let's hope this turns out! ^_^

**Box-Cutters, Guns, and the Host Club**

The boys and girls of the spectacular Ouran Academy stopped their daily lives and gawked at the black-clad, 5'10" hottie stalking through the hallways.

"'Scuse me ma'am, but do you know where I can find the Ouran Host Club?" the boy said with a flirtacious smirk.

The young first year girl turned to mush from his voice.

"T-the third m-music room."

"Thanks, Babe." And with that, he continued on his path to the music room.

"We'll be expecting some rather… unusual guests today." Kyoya remarked disinterestedly, to Tamaki.

"Oh! Who are they?" Tamaki exclaimed happily.

Kyoya just flipped his infamous notebook shut and, in a slightly amused tone, replied "You'll know when you see them." Smirking at some unknown fact, Kyoya made Tamaki slightly uneasy.

The door burst open loudly, the knobs colliding with the walls, scuffing them. They revealed a pale boy, with a slight dangerous look about him, considering the inordinate number of piercings covering his ears and eyebrow.

"This the Host Club?" the boy questioned to no one in particular, with his slight Osakan dialect.

The customers stared uneasily at him; he was after all wearing sunglasses in a building.

"Yes…it is. Uhhh…And who might you be?" Tamaki was unsure about this guy.

"I'm-" the emo-stereotyped boy was interrupted by the sound of gunfire. All eyes in the room fell on a young girl holding a pistol towards the ceiling.

"This is the Host Club, correct?" she sneered. Kyoya immediately face-palmed.

"Put down your weapon!" Tamaki shrieked.

"I'm not gonna li-" the girl's retort was cut short when Mori towered over her, snatching the offending weapon and holding it above her head. "Give that back, you little prick!" the scowling girl screamed.

The black haired boy scoffed, "Who are you calling little, you fuckin' harpy…wow, a harpy with a gun."

"Shut the hell up! My fight is with Mari-san!"

"It's Mori." interjected a brave Tamaki. The girl's icy glare fell on the tall, blonde 'King'.

"Tamaki, these are our guests I told you about. Third year, Gin Yatsugi and second year, Ayame Yakuza. It's a pleasure to meet you both." Gin pushed past Kyoya, straight to Haruhi.

"Hey beautiful, how you doin'?" he said with a cocky smile.

"…Uhhh…Well-" Haruhi was silenced by an enraged Tamaki shouting,

"Stay away from my little girl, you bastard!" Ayame quickly grabbed the blonde.

"He's mine, precious." she said pushing him back. By the time Tamaki snapped out of his angry stupor, he noticed all the customers had scurried out at the mention of the name Yakuza.

"Would you mind, please, refraining from violence?" Kyoya asked feigning politeness.

"Whatever, four eyes." Ayame and Gin stated in unison. Kyoya's eye twitched, unnoticed to everyone around him.

"Why don't you tell us why you're here." Kyoya smiled, hiding his agitation.

"As you wish, my dear Watson." Ayame snickered.

*************two long explanations later***************

"So you're here because you made some sort of deal with mommy." Tamaki stated, pointing a slender finger at the auburn haired girl known as Ayame.

"If by mommy you mean Kyoya, then yes my precious." she replied coolly, referring to him by the same nickname she had used earlier.

"And you're here as a punishment for detention?" Tamaki's voice rose at the end, half asking Gin.

"Yeah. I thought it was gonna be prison, but I guess the jail birds aren't so bad." he grinned, eyeing Haruhi.

"Speaking of jail birds, aren't you just the icing on the cake!" Ayame teased, slowly sliding her hands up Kaoru's thighs, making him blush profusely. Suddenly, a determined hand groped his rear making him squeal in surprise.

"Not bad." Gin examined. He enjoyed hands-on experiences.

"Hey! That sweet piece of ass belongs to me, so unless you wanna pay for it, get your damn hands off of him." Hikaru seethed, defending his younger twin.

"Whatever, Hikari." Ayame simply brushed him off.

"Hikaru!" he corrected, rather aggressively removing her from Kaoru.

"Whatever, it's not like I care."

"Given your family's criminal history, I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't care about anything." Kyoya's subtle insult was accompanied by an all-knowing smile.

"Too bad your police can't prove It." the loud girl pouted.

"Oh, that's right! Your family is part of the Japanese mafia, right?" Tamaki, oblivious to the fact that the only reason he wasn't currently being strangled was due to Mori holding a violent Ayame back, stated.

"So? At least I'm not a creepy pedophile! I mean honestly, what kind of guy calls a girl, only one year younger than him, his daughter?" she spat at the blonde who was currently cultivating mushrooms in a dark corner.

"No one accused Tamaki of being bright." Kyoya, ineffectively, defended his friend.

"Smarter than you!" Ayame retorted, proud of the glare now forming on Kyoya's face. "In fact, I bet Tamaki makes all the decisions, so he must be of higher intellect than you." she continued her verbal onslaught.

"Why don't ya put the claws away, kitten?" Gin's amused laughter brought her out of her happy, triumphant focus.

"Who're you calling kitten?" the fiery redhead's voice took on a dangerous tone.

"Just a stunning girl." Gin quickly recovered himself, sighing with relief as he saw her emerald eyes soften. A light blushed formed on her cheeks as she tried to brush the compliment to the side with her usual 'whatever'.

"Nice save." Hikaru remarked admiringly, "I might just have to forgive you for grabbing Kaoru's ass after that little performance." Gin's face contorted into a mischievous smile as he said,

"You shouldn't." Before the elder twin could question him, he grabbed a good handful of Hikaru's behind. "Hmm….softer than Kaoru's." Gin compared in a daze.

"If the other one is tighter, than this one is the seme!" Ayame exclaimed, all too excited at her 'discovery'.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Hikaru huffed defiantly. Just then, the tile floor opened up revealing an anxious Renge on the verge of one of her droning speeches.

"Beautiful, isn't it? Two twin brothers, fighting between love and friendship. You must be a fellow fan girl of the forbidden, of the taboo relationship they share! You're just like me!" The speech was clearly directed at Ayame.

"Hn. There's no proof of that." she replied stubbornly, her hair swishing as she redirected her gaze to the side as an attempt at hiding her embarrassment.

"Actually, unlike your criminal activities, I have tracked your online activities. Specifically, the ones involving Fanfiction." Kyoya smiled, knowing he had won. Ayame was quickly reminded of her verbal rival from earlier when Gin burst out,

"Who hasn't been on that site?" Everyone in the room simultaneously jaw-dropped through the floor, except of course the Shadow King already aware of the boy's activities.


	2. Chapter 2: Animal

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters (as if anyone thought otherwise)

The shocked silence that filled the room was very welcomed by the feisty redhead who was, for the most part, glad to have the attention off of her. Her weight shifted to one foot as her emerald eyes glanced around the room, curious as to the reactions that would follow such a silly statement.

"That's… very interesting…" Tamaki stated nervously, hoping to clear the awkward vibe in the third music room. He wasn't exactly keen on silence and hoped that it would soon pass.

"Well anyways, what exactly do I have to do regarding my detention?" The whole host club sweat dropped as Gin quickly brushed away the blatantly obvious awkwardness contained within the atmosphere. "What? Don't stand there with your mouths open. Especially you," the black haired beauty directed his gaze towards Haruhi, "I might just hafta take advantage of such an appealing mouth." He finished his, oh so eloquent, statement with a wink.

"No way in Hell!" Tamaki shouted, immediately taking the defensive position. The king's normally smiling face was now red with rage. "You're detention can be to shut up!" The stubborn, childish statement made Gin want to laugh. Maybe these people would provide entertainment during his 'incarceration'.

"Now, now _daddy, _let's not get testy," remarked a sly voice that could only come from the level-headed Otori. "His punishment is simply to help us manage and set up events and such, so in other words…..free labor." He finished his statement with his signature smirk while shoving his glasses in place. Ayame noticed that even though the motion shouldn't look that graceful, the intelligent man appeared simply flawless as he did so. She was forced to stifle a laugh as Tamaki's response reached her ears.

"Oh." Was 'daddy's' rather dumbfounded reply. "Well then, Kyoya, what events have we planned?" the blonde 'alpha-male' was all too eager to find work for the boy who dared to assault his 'little girl'.

"The Winter Ball is this Thursday, so I figure we can put him to work on that."

"You don't have to talk like imma dog!" Gin nearly snapped. With that he took out a box-cutter, twirling it in his fingers trying to calm himself down. "Just tell me when and I'll be there." He stated relaxed, seemingly entranced by the glint of the knife. He was oblivious to the fact that almost everyone had been holding their breath since he had pulled out the potentially dangerous object.

"Alright, say Thursday at 3:00 to set up." Kyoya stated matter-of-factly, scheduling the time in his now opened notebook. He had purposely left out part of his statement, figuring he would get a better reaction later.

"3:00 in the afternoon?" Gin questioned, surprised that the allotted time for setting up would only be four hours.

"No, in the morning. So, might I suggest you refrain from partying as you're so known to do." Kyoya was grinning, his sadistic humor pleasing him. Gin immediately sweat-dropped, "No problem, I'll be there." He sighed as he gave in. '_This is gonna suck! No partying? Honestly…they might as well tell me to castrate myself while they're at it!'_ His thoughts were beginning to depress him slightly, so he decided it would probably be a good time to get out of there.Carefully placing the aforementioned box-cutter in his pocket, the raven haired man left.

"So that leaves you then." Hikaru and Kaoru chimed in a sing-song voice, simultaneously. Everyone turned Ayame, the redheaded Yakuza. She however, was perplexed at how the two twins managed to synchronize themselves.

"My business is private and only involves that snake of a man." The mobster explained simply gesturing to Kyoya. She then ventured a glance towards Tamaki. "But, precious can come if he wants. I'm sure he's much better at negotiating than Kyoya." The entirety of the host club, excluding Suoh, stared at the redhead as though she was crazy. The shadow king just smiled, knowing that she would do just about anything to try and piss him off.

"I don't want anyone alone with her, she's scary!" Hani whined cutely, fearing for Kyoya and Tamaki. The short Lolita-boy stared at the two, his expression clearly portraying his worry.

"Shut up, you stupid brat!" Ayame's temper was set off by basically nothing. Something about the young-looking third year had bothered her since she came here. "Where the hell is my gun!" she screeched, her annoyance clouding her memory and the fact that it had been 'confiscated'.

"Should I give it back to her?" the tallest host member, Mori, asked Kyoya blankly as he held her revolver up. He wasn't exactly sure that giving her weapon back while her temper flared was the brightest idea.

Said Otori just smiled as he grabbed her thin, but clearly muscled, arm and dragged her along to another room to carry on their discussion. "No that won't be necessary, she needs to learn the meaning of punishment." Could be heard faintly as the door closed behind the two.

************* In The Third Music Room **************

The Host Club sat in silence as they waited for Kyoya and the newly introduced Yakuza to emerge through the door. Hani was still worrying as he coddled up to the taller member, Mori. Mori was unreadable as usual. Kaoru was lazily draped across Hikaru's lap, and, much to Tamaki's disapproval, Haruhi was sitting next to them, confused as to why they would just assume something bad would happen.

"They've been in there a while." Haruhi broke the silence with the obvious.

"Yeah. What business could Kyoya have with a mobster, especially a Yakuza?" Tamaki wondered his thoughts aloud. The attractive boy stood up and began to pace the brightly lit room. He was deep in thought, but somehow, it made him seem more serene. The clicking noise from his pacing was beginning to make the other members slightly uncomfortable, though none said so. They were worried also, even without a gun, a Yakuza is still a Yakuza.

"I think she's in one of my classes." Kaoru's irrelevant statement was a welcome distraction from the King's unsettling pacing. "She doesn't seem all that bad. I mean, sure she's mouthy, but I've never seen her actually harm someone. Never even threaten to." The submissive redhead seemed to be trying to calm the tense air in the room. Hikaru caught on immediately, nodding in agreement and beamed at the other members to calm them, too.

************** Meanwhile****************

"So Kyuya," Ayame started, mispronouncing his name. As to whether or not it was on purpose is a mystery.

"Kyoya." He corrected instantly. His demeanor was strictly professional.

"Fine. Four-eyes! Let's talk business." The mobster all but laughed as she grinned wider than was necessary.

P/N: Well, there's chapter two! Sorry it's so short and sorry I sucked at uploading! I was sick for a month and then right after that I had exams. kinda suckish, but if you continued to read this THANK YOU A MILLION! Again this is my first fanfic and I would enjoy any kind of commentary or criticism. I will try to be better at uploading, from now on! THANKS again!


End file.
